Of Heartbreak And Girlfriends
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Drabble! Felicity Osborn wakes up one day to find herself naked, another body naked next to her in her dorm room...in her bed. And that body just happens to be her best friend, Tyler Simms...what could have possibly been going on? TSxOC, CDxOC mentioned!


_Title: Of Heartbreak And Girlfriends_

_Summary: Drabble! Felicity Osborn wakes up one day to find herself naked, another body naked next to her in her dorm room...in her bed. And that body just happens to be her best friend, Tyler Simms. Hmm...what could have possibly been going on?  
_

_Genre: Humor, Romance_

_Rating: T_

---

**Silent Knight: I don't own anything, only Felicity Osborn and her roommate, Serena Mandell.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**Silent Knight over and out!**

* * *

**Of Heartbreak And Girlfriends**

**Drabble**

Felicity Osborn felt very warm and content when she woke up from her sleep, her eyes still closed. The warmth was practically surrounding her, and so she snuggled even closer to whatever it was that was on her, it had to be her sheets. But it was weird, it felt...sort of like...flesh? Felicity opens her eyes, and sees Tyler Simms sleeping next to her, his chest bare, his arms around her waist. She smiles and closes her eyes, only to snap them open again. _Oh crap! _Felicity tried to move away from him, but Tyler held on to her with a strong grip. Man, he may look all scrawny like, but he definitely was a strong guy. She struggled some more, until she was sure she wouldn't be able to move away from him. The brunette sighed heavily, letting her cheek press against his - she blushed - naked chest.

What had happened that night? Had they gotten drunk? No, she didn't have a hangover, so that was a good thing. Her family was strictly against drinking and so if she had drank alcohol with Tyler, she's be screwed. Her parents already didn't like Tyler since she never had any guy friends before, so they definitely wouldn't be happy if she had drank alcohol and found out that she and him were drinking it. But still, there was no way Tyler would let her drink even one drop of it since he knew I wasn't allowed to, it was in her stupid little religion. But then, it all got came crashing back to her, what had happened last night.

Aaron Abbot, her boyfriend for about a week, ended their relationship with her because one, she wasn't having sex with him and two, he was cheating on her with Kira Snider and, apparently, "she knew how to fuck." Well, at least that's what he had told her when she asked him why he was breaking up with her. Felicity had left Nicky's crying heavily and Tyler, being her best friend, offered to take her to her dorm. Felicity's roommate Serena Mandell was still in Nicky's "hooking up" with Caleb Danvers who had broken up with Sarah Wenham, his girlfriend for two months, a week ago, so that meant that Tyler and Felicity were all alone.

For some reason, Felicity started to kiss Tyler and he backed away from her, saying she wasn't in her right mind, since she had just been dumped. But she kept on trying to kiss him until Tyler started to respond, giving up. One thing led to another, and now, here she was; waking up to find her best friend naked next to her while she was naked as well. Felicity sighed once more, and was surprised as Tyler let out a light laugh. Probably he was ticklish and when she had sighed, her breath had tickled him. That was it! The ultimate way to wake him up!

Felicity sighed heavily again, making Tyler laugh a little again. She continued to do so until Tyler jolted, awake and laughing, his grip on her loosening. She quickly moved out of his embrace, quickly sitting up in her bed. Tyler took one look at her and then looked away, blushing heavily. Felicity was confused, why did he...? She gasped loudly as she realized that when she sat up, the covers over her settled around her waist, her breasts in full view now. Quickly, she yanked the covers around her blushing just as heavy as Tyler. The two best friends then gazed at each other, still blushing.

Silence ensued.

"So..." Tyler started, "Does this mean you're my girlfriend now?"


End file.
